Fallen
by emeraldValkyrie
Summary: It was a morning flight. Discovering the Dragon Hunters, Astrid was captured. Only to be held prisoner for months, turned against her best friends as they race to get the Dragon Eye. A prisoner in her own body, unwillingly fighting against those she loves. But Hiccup is fighting too, and he is not giving up. Set in RTTE, NOTH to the end. Hiccstrid. TW: Torture
1. TRAPPED

**CHAPTER 1: TRAPPED**

She flew atop her powerful dragon, taking on the skies with courage and pleasure. The wind against her face, the adrenaline, the strain in her muscles as she gripped the saddle as Stormfly spiraled upwards.

"WOOHOO!" Stormfly squawked with joy. "We're going vertical, Stormfly!" She exclaimed. The Deadly Nadder dove into the forest. "Catch ya on the other side!" Astrid jumped off her saddle and grasped a vine. She swung her self high, letting go and feeling herself fly for a second as her heart jumped in her throat before expertly landing in the saddle, where Stormfly had swooped in. "Miss me?"

She squawked in response, landing on the beach as Astrid dismounted, leaning against her dragon. She stroked her scales as the Nadder nuzzled her. "Nothing like an early morning ride to start the day." The Nadder squawked again. "I know, we should do this more often. From now on, I promise we'll—"

They both paused as dragons started flying, growling and hostile.

She swung herself onto the saddle. "Come on, girl. That way."

They flew to a ridge, lying low and trying to get as close as possible to see.

A ship rested near the shore, multiple cages with dragons. Astrid's heart twisted in anger. _I've never seen those colors before_. She squinted. _But I have seen that insignia. It was on the __**Reaper**_**. **She gasped. "Those are Dragon Hunters. Come on, Stormfly. Let's get a better look."

The Nadder spread her wings and gave a powerful stroke, taking fligth and gliding before landing behind a rock formation, lying low.

Her scowl deepened as one large, heavily-built man in different uniform grabbed one of the Hunter's head and pushed him against the cage. She couldn't hear the words, before he threw him back.

"LOAD 'EM UP!" He ordered. The man paused, sniffing and looking towards their direction. Astrid's heart pounded againt her chest, inching slowly to her dragon and silently gripping the saddle.

"AND GRAB THAT NADDER!"

Lightning fast, she was on the saddle as Stormfly beat her wings and rose. "Get us outta, Stormfly! We gotta get Hiccup!"

The dragon performed evasive maneuvers as arrows whizzed by her head. She gripped her legs against her dragon's body tight as she trusted her dragon, doing her best to stay on.

An arrow planted itself in Stormfly's side. Her movements became sluggish yet wild, moving erratically and spiralling down. "Whoa, Stormfly! Calm down, girl, whoa!"

_Get to the water, get to the water_. She was a good swimmer. Stormfly loved the water. They'd be hidden.

But Stormfly's jerky movements continued, sending Astrid off of her and into the air. She grabbed at her, catching her tail as a chain wrapped around the dragon.

They crashed onto the ship, multiple Hunters surrounding them. _I am not going down without a fight_.

She kicked at one, grabbing the axe he had dropped as his head slammed against the mast. The four of them approached her as she parried another's attack. She ducked as an axe swung at her head, using the momentum and sweeping his feet from under him. She broke the blade of the sword as one tried to strike her, attempting to back away. She punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

She turned to her dragon, pulling off the chain and trying to reassure her. Hearing footsteps from behing, she gripped the axe and swung it in front of her, meeting the wicked blades of the larger Hunter's swords. It was the one with a different uniform. Most likely the leader.

Her muscles ached as she pushed against the weapons, thinking of any way to get out. Straining, she shoved her weapons against his and pushed it to the side, diving out of the way and unsheathing a throwing knife from her belt, launching it into his side. He roared in rage and pulled it out with a yell as she gripped her axe, anticipating the worst.

He swung his sword to her midsection, connecting with the shaft of her axe as she swung as well, using the momentum and kicking him in the face. Breathing hard, they circled each other.

"NOW!"

She looked up, seeing two heavy hunters jump down and grab her arms, forcing her to the ground. She thrashed in her grip as they kneeled on her torso, their weight forcing the air out of her lungs. Her Nadder squawked weakly as she was carted away.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She roared. "STORMFLY! NO!"

"Toss her in a cell," the lead Hunter ordered. They nodded, gripping her arms and dragging her below deck.

"STORMFLY!"

* * *

Hiccup stood at the Clubhouse, eyes fixed on the horizon. Toothless warbled, knowing something was wrong.

Fishlegs came up behind them. "Still no sign of 'em?" Hiccup shook his head. "They're probably exploring and lost track of time."

"She's never been gone all day like this," Hiccup disagreed, concern laced in his tone. "Not without telling someone."

"You remember when she didn't show up for her own party 'cause she was setting up a defensive perimeter around Berk."

"Yeah."

"Or the time, she decided to practice her late night axe-throwing and surprised Silent Sven in the woods."

"Yes, Fishlegs."

"I don't think he recovered from that." Fishlegs said. "And then there was that one time…"

"Thank you, Fishlegs for trying to make me feel better but this is different, there is something wrong, I can feel it." There was a small voice in his head, an uneasiness he felt. It wasn't right, and he trusted it.

Fishlegs sighed, standing alongside his friend. "You know, if anybody's equipped to survive out there, it's Astrid."

"You're right." He swung himself onto Toothless' saddle. "But we're gonna find her anyways."

No matter what, he'd promised himself. He wouldn't let anything become of his friends when he could do something about it. And he can.

* * *

Despite their efforts, she wasn't anywhere in the ocean. Hiccup's heart sunk deeper into his stomach as they spent hours scouring the waters, the rain like needles against his skin, chilling him to the bone. But they can't give up, no…

"Hiccup!"

He turned his head. Fishlegs was approaching him, Meatlug obviously struggling from fatigue. "We have to go back!"

"We can't give up! He shouted back over the weather. "She wouldn't give up on us! We can do this!"

"You're gonna fly yourself sick!" He answered back. "The dragons are too tired to even beat their own wings!"

Hiccup looked in Toothless' eyes. Though shining with determination, he was suffering from fatique as well. He exhaled with trouble, gripping his saddle tight.

He nodded.

* * *

"Deranged! Bring yerself and yeh sister in here!"

Dagur rolled his eyes, gesturing for Heather to follow him to the Captain's Quarters. She stood up and trailed behind him, opening the door and entering the dark room.

"You called?" Dagur said.

"Our prisoner," the Lead Hunter sneered. "The rider. I've been debating whether or not to use her for a new experiment Viggo has been wanting to try."

Heather's eyebrows rose. "Prisoner?"

"A blonde one from the island. Rides the new Deadly Nadder."

_Astrid_. Heather bit her lip. If he told her to use her as a hostage, that would only bring the other riders more trouble. "What is this experiment?"

"Viggo would like to do this personally." He said. "But it either works or not. If it does, we have a new fighter on our side." He gestured to his bandaged side. "She puts up a battle."

_Yeah, she really does_. "What would you do if you don't use her?"

He shrugged. "Kill her. A rogue dragon rider."

Heather sighed and nodded. If she objected, they'd be onto her. She trusted Astrid. She was the strongest person the rider knew, stubborn and skilled. She'd have to leave before that and warn the riders. She'd heard of the experiment. It should take weeks, maybe months. She had time. "I suggest you do it. It'd be nice to have another girl around." Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

The Lead Hunter shook his head. "My mother was raped when she had Viggo."

It was personal information that shocked her, but she nodded. He dismissed them as he began to write a Terror Mail to his brother.

* * *

Astrid paced in her cell, trying to find a weakness. The ship's rocking in the storm would definitely prevent her from breaking the window and jumping into the ocean. Despite her strength, the wake would drown her. Breaking out of her cell when she was outnumbered. But her dragon was in another deck, and probably other wild dragons. Next to Hiccup, she was one of the best trainers. But they had those arrows.

What were in those arrows? Stormfly was agile and graceful, powerful and, well, deadly. The only spot that would bring her to incapacitation was the sweet spot near her jaw, but that put her to sleep, not disorientation. One arrow would hurt, but not enough to fly so erratically.

A poison? Most likely. Her heart accelerated with worry. She wouldn't die, would she? Maybe weaken her enough to kill her easily without doing damage to the hides. No, her poisoned spines grew fast and would produce enough for weapons. Though it sickened her to think that way, as long as her dragon was… _useful_… she'd be alive. And that gave her courage.

She hated to think like this, but Hiccup could find her. Though the longer they travelled, her hope was depleting by the hour. But she would fight.

The door opened, and she expected it to be Hunters. Though red cropped hair made her stand straight up. The door swung open again, revealing a raven-haired woman with metal armour. Astrid gasped and surged towards the bars.

"Heather?" She scowled. "What are you doing here? Run!"

"Surprise! Did ya miss me? Of course you did!" Dagur laughed. "Oh! Do you know my sister? Oh wait a minute, of course you do! You two were 'Battle Sisters' right?" He cackled.

Heather's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, before returning to the cocky sneer and shrugged. "Family is family."

Astrid's fists clenched, and in a moment of anger, she grabbed the girl's vest and pulled her hard against the bars, making sure to bash her nose against the edge. Blood gushed. "You traitor. _I can't believe you_." She let her go.

Heather gave her a look that seemed almost sad.

Dagur slammed an axe against the bars. "Don't you dare touch my sister again!"

She glared at him. "Isn't it nice to hide behind your big, bad brother?" She sneered.

Heather smirked, wiping the blood from her nostrils. "I know it's not Dragon's Edge, but it'll have to do. Enjoy your new home, Astrid. You're gonne be here. _For a while_."

* * *

**Back with another story!**

**So I was watching some RTTE, the episode where Stormfly was captured, Night of the Hunters. I wonder what would've happened if they had taken Astrid as well. I've also wanted to do a Rider turned bad but not really… thus this was born. **

**Credits to katherined. Just some foreshadowing/spoiler, her method is what I use, from **_**The New Dragon Hunter: Hiccup**_**. Just a thought…**

**Please follow and leave a review!**


	2. LOST

**CHAPTER 2: LOST**

**Two months later…**

Hiccup shivered in the cold, leaning closer to Toothless as his eyes frantically searched the ocean. They were perched on a sea stack, the dragons resting before they do another fly-over.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called. "Can we go back? We've been searching for _hours_ now!"

The other Riders froze. Even though they were used to his complaints, it was the worst timing he could have to voice them.

Hiccup rounded on the stocky viking, a furious glare fixated on his face. "Snotlout! How the _Helheim_ could you say that? Astrid is our teammate, our _friend_! And you're willing to give up just like _that_?"

Snotlout blinked. His words dawned on him, as he looked down. Hiccup, breathing heavily, mounted Toothless, who warbled with concern. "Let's go." The Leader said tonelessly.

For the last two months, they searched everyday. With every failure, his hope waned only slightly, but he kept searching. Astrid would never give up on him.

Looking through a spyglass, his eyes landed on a small figure in the waters, a white sail with a familiar insignia, though he couldn't recall.

"Let's get a closer look, Toothless." The Night Fury warbled, accelerating and descending slightly. Hiccup squinted, the ship becoming clearer, with smaller companions behind it.

"Fishlegs, do you recognize that insignia?" He asked his friend, tossing the spyglass to him. The husky rider caught it and looked through it, squinting.

"The Reaper, if I recall correctly," his friend replied. "Dragon Hunters."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Snotlout said. "Let's sink them!"

"Your ambition for failure is admirable," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah. Normally, we're trying _not _to die." Ruffnut turned to her twin. "Maybe he's in with them?"

"Nah, he's not smart enough for that."

"Tuff's right," Hiccup said.

"I am?" The twin's eyes widened. "I thought Snotlout's stupidity was obvious!"

"No, no, not that," he said. _Though you're not wrong_. "It's suicide to just take it by storm. Snotlout, you and the Twins cause a distraction. Try not to kill them. Fishlegs and I will search the ships to free the dragons."

The Zippleback and the Monstrous Nightmare took off, Hookfang already on fire as Barf and Belch caused explosions.

Hiccup and Fishlegs flew low, under their line of sight. Fishlegs was on one of the smaller ships as Hiccup landed on the edge of the bow, waiting until a Hunter passed by. He scowled as he recognized a blue belt of Dragon Skin. His heart seized. _No, it can't be hers. _

They climbed below deck, pulling on the chains to open the cages, releasing the dragons. He heard footsteps, and he froze. Toothless crouched lowly, pupils narrowed as he opened his mouth, a plasma blast ready.

A recognizable figure opened the door, and familiar, silver scaled skirt and long, dark braid revealed herself. She looked around wildly, before rushing to greet him.

"Heather?" He gasped. "What are you doing here."

"No time for much of an explanation," she said lowly. "Look, we need to get out of here. I'd been spying and working with the Hunters, but they have _Astrid_."

He scowled. "Is this a trap?" But looking into her eyes, the genuine fear and worry for her best friend, he knew the answer.

"You need to get out of here," she hissed. She took out a knife, cutting the back of her hand.

"Heather, what—" She quickly sliced his cheek, shallow but enough to draw blood. He wiped his face, trying to staunch the flow. Toothless growled, but Heather backed off.

"We need to make it believe able," she said, wiping away her blood. "Now get out of here! I'll follow you."

He nodded, mounting Toothless quickly and flying on deck. Hunters immediately shot at them, arrows flying by his head as the Night Fury performed barrel rolls and more evasive maneuvers, firing a plasma blast and landing on the bowspirit. A Nadder spine shot by his arm, and he turned to see where it came from.

A lithe figure donned a black cloak, a leather skirt riddled with spikes and lined with silver skulls, leather boots, knee pads and arm bracers which seemed to be made out of Nadder spines. The hood masked her face as she unsheathed her double-edged battle axe, which seemed all too familiar…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he called out. Toothless recognized the scent, only crouching down to prepare for flight. Something wasn't right with this person.

"I wouldn't either." Her voice made him pause, heart racing. She pulled off her hood, a long, thick golden braid swaying as she shook her head and raising her chin, her long bangs covering her right eye, a fringe framing her face. Eyes that were supposed to be blue were a poisoned green.

"Astrid?" He whispered, voice cracking. "Is…"

She laughed, a menacing version of what he was used to, almost akin to Dagur's. She mounted the blue Deadly Nadder, _Stormfly_, who's pupils were narrowed to slits. She squawked, firing more spines at Hiccup before backpedaling and circling over the ships.

This wasn't Astrid. "What did they do to you?" He whispered. "Come on, Toothless! Follow Stormfly!"

Toothless grunted in response, wings beating powerfully and speeding towards the Deadly Nadder, who had fired at Barf and Belch as an arrow dug into their side, and they spiraled and landed on the deck. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. With their thick hide, there was no way that a single arrow could have knocked them down.

"Don't hurt them, bud," he said. "We need to take them back to the Edge. Something isn't right."

His dragon warbled in agreement. He arrowed towards the pair, the rider hearing him to turn her head only to be snatched off of her dragon.

"Argh!" She clawed at the dragon's talons that held her. "Let me go, you slimy, munge-bucket, son of a—"

"What happened to you?" He asked gently, loud enough to be heard over the wind. "Astrid?"

"Viggo opened my eyes, Haddock," she growled. "There's so much more I can do than be a simple _Hooligan_." She narrowed her eyes as she roared a Nadder call before swinging herself towards Toothless' sweet spot, pinching it.

The Night Fury's eyes fluttered close, crooning as he fell towards the ocean, his grip slackening. Astrid kicked herself away from the two, falling gracefully before landing perfectly as Stormfly swooped under her.

"Thanks, girl," she murmured.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, trying to regain his balance as they fell through the sky, the ocean approaching faster. He grabbed the handlebar, struggling to mount him as Toothless' eyes slowly opened, spreading his wings and gliding over the ocean.

"Thank Thor!" He scratched his best friend's head. He gave him a gummy smile. He glanced back at the Deadly Nadder, who was hovering a few feet in front of him. Astrid scowled. She had faint memories of this man, _Hiccup_, but she knew he was the only warrior who could possibly match her in single combat.

"Astrid," he said over the wind. "What happened? Why would you hurt us? We're your friends."

"Friends are a weakness," she snarled, gripping her saddle tight. "They will be used against you and be your doom."

"The dragons, you're helping them enslave them!" He argued. Her eyes narrowed.

"I do not help them with the dragons," she sneered, obvious disgust in her voice. "I only help them with battle. And _you_, Haddock, have _always gotten in the way_."

Stormfly squawked and released more spines, making the two barrel roll and dive down, seeing Astrid and Stormfly still hovering there. Though far away, Hiccup could make out her glare.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he said, defeated. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

Toothless warbled and flew toward the other Dragon Riders, who'd promptly destroyed the smaller ships. Hookfang and Meatlug were carrying Barf and Belch.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he spotted a large man, dressed differently than the other Hunters, a bow loaded with an arrow. He released the bowstring, the projectile aiming for Toothless. The night fury promptly fired a plasma blast, obliterating the arrow.

"Are Barf and Belch okay?" He asked. The Twins nodded. "Let's get back to the Edge," he said tonelessly. The Riders looked at him.

"What happened?" Snotlout said, uncharacteristically concerned.

"I found Astrid," he said, voice cracking. "She's with them. She's on their side."

* * *

**Oohh, this oughta be good.**

**I'm going to try and update the other stories as well, at least two chapters. School's starting up in a couple weeks, so I need to get those in :p.**

**CzarnyKot356: Why, thank you. Things'll get interesting…**

**GaryGarlic: Thank you! I can't wait either**

**godspeed83: Thank you! This started off in Season 3, but I'll have to skip a few episodes. I'm planning for this to be at least 20 chapters? Maybe less, maybe more? It'll go all the way to the end of the show.**

**Please fave and review!**


	3. BETRAYAL

**CHAPTER 3: BETRAYAL**

Heather pressed her back against the wall, heart racing as she waited for Ryker to leave.

"Sis?"

She jumped, head whipping to the side. Dagur stood there, arms crossed. "What're you doing?"

"I heard that there's an Archive here for the dragons," she said. It was the truth. "I want to know if Windshear has any…" she waved her hand in the air. "Hidden abilities."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you even begin riding dragons? It puts a bad name for us, you know."

"I know, but she's a good weapon," she insisted, instantly feeling a pang of guilt as she referred to her best friend as some sort of artillery than a dragon. "You have to admit, she's useful."

He nodded, glancing at the door to the Archive. "If you can get a meeting with Ryker, you can get permission."

She gave a nod, walking towards the end of the hallway, making conversation with a new Hunter, a recruit that needed to make money for his family. She saw Dagur and Ryker leave in the corner of her eye, ending the conversation and heading back to the Archive.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, heart racing, and went through the shelves.

_Razorwhip, Triple Stryke, Deadly Nadder, Snafflefang, Zippleback…_ she switched sides. _Come on, come on, come on…_

_Changewing!_

She flipped through the pages, finding _Hypnosis Cure _and, slightly cheering inside, tucked it in her vest, turning around to face Ryker.

"What're ye doing here?"

"I need to know more about the Changewing," she said. "Astrid is still my best friend." That wasn't a lie. "I don't want to damage her. She's a valuable warrior, better than me. Do you wanna lose that?"

"Yer brother mentioned you were looking for a Razorwhip." He unsheathed his sword. "Traitor."

_Shoot_. She brandished her battle axe, unfolding it and assuming a defensive stance. He swung, clashing with the center of her weapon and pushing her back. She struck downwards, swinging up and landing a hit on his hand, almost disarming him.

He struck her axe, the jagged adges catching the handle and disarming her. He sliced her forehead, nearly blinding her with blood and planting his fist into her face, slamming his elbow into her shoulder and nearly shattering her armor.

She cried out, grabbing her weapon and used the shaft to block his sword. Her arms shook with exertion, screaming again as he twisted her ankle with his weight as he stepped forward.

The pressure ceased. She pushed the sword away and rolled the opposite direction, scrambling to her feet as she saw Dagur standing over an unconscious Ryker.

"No one touches my sister," he said, but his voice was empty, nearly emotionless. He glanced at her, face showing his disappointment and sadness. "Go. Before I change my mind."

Still confused, she rushed through the door, finding more unconscious Hunters as she left the main building, blowing her horn and trying to hide.

Windshear was right behind her, slightly bending down her long neck to allow her Rider to mount.

"Dragon's Edge, girl," she choked out, gasping. Her friend gave a powerful pulse of her wings, taking off in the sky. An arrow shot by her ear, nearly impaling her.

"Get us out of here, girl!"

She glanced back, seeing Hunters launching arrows and readying a catapult. She flinched to the side as another arrow nearly planted in her shoulder, but looked down to see that her braid had been sliced.

Windshear jerked back. She turned, seeing Stormfly and her rider, a silhouette against the sun. Astrid had her battle axe ready, her dragon's spines standing up. She knew that Deadly Nadder's had incredible accuracy. She'd be dead.

"Astrid!" She pleaded. "You're my best friend. Don't do this. Please!"

"Friends are weaknesses," she shouted back. "I thought you'd know this out of anybody!"

"We're Battle Sisters!" She cried out. The Hunters had stopped firing, out of range. "You helped me and saved my life. Don't do this!"

She could see the conflict in the Rider's face. She should've taken her out, but maybe, just maybe, she could break through.

Astrid cried out, clutching her head and leaned towards the side, Stormfly catching her and landing with concern. Windshear immediately took the opportunity to fly off, leaving the island as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," she whispered, eyes lining with tears. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"You failed."

Astrid stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You didn't eliminate him. You couldn't kill Heather. I thought we taught you to kill."

"I'm sorry, sir." Her eyebrows creased in confusion. "I don't know what happened. My head just felt like there were boulders clashing against each other."

The man's eyebrows rose, slightly surprised. "I see. We shall fix that."

"I will complete my mission and get revenge."

"You better. That other rider scum, Heather, _betrayed us_. And the traitor. Always. Dies."

"Yes sir."

"We take off at dawn. Prepare. You will face them again."

"I will not fail you, sire. I will destroy Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

Hiccup paced the floor, occasionally glancing outside before continuing his laps from side to side. Toothless crooned sadly, mourning for his Rider and his best friend. Stormfly would always play with him. But she can't anymore.

He'd refused to eat or sleep in favor of coming up with different plans to retrieve Astrid. But he couldn't help but feel hopelessness. Even if they got her back, she was changed. He knew Astrid. She wouldn't hurt her friends. She woudn't hurt him.

"Hiccup." Fishlegs appeared at the entrance. "Will you please come to the Clubhouse?"

He shook his head, leaning over his desk, maps spread out and copious notes filling the spaces. "I need to plan."

"You need your strength."

"I _need _to find out a way."

"Astrid wouldn't—"

"_Astrid is gone!_" He snapped, slamming his fists on the table. Toothless warbled, gently nudging his best friend. He absentmindedly stroked his snout, still shaking. "She's not here, she's with the Hunters. She's gone!"

He hunched over, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Fishlegs wrapped an arm around his friend, trying to comfort him.

"She's gone, Fish…"

"No, she isn't," he said firmly, turning his friend to face him. "We miss her, Hiccup. And we aren't giving up. But we won't have a chance to get her back if we don't take care of ourselves. It's suicide to storm a fortress sleep deprived and reckless."

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "You're… You're right. But I-I just feel like I'm giving up on her."

"You are _not_. But you aren't thinking straight. So you're gonna eat and sleep."

"But what if—"

"We'll keep watch. Hiccup, we're all worried about you as well."

And everything crashed down on him. His friends worried about him. He needed to stay strong.

Reluctantly, he went down to the Clubhouse, taking a seat, a platter of yak chops and broth in front of him.

"Hey, H, how's it been?" Tuff said.

"You know, planning and strategizing," he replied, trying to be nonchalant.

"Great, now I can't eat his yak chops," Snotlout muttered, but glanced at Hiccup, a smile gracing his features. "Kidding. You're a twig, eat up."

"If he were a twig, he wouldn't have lasted in the Red Death," Tuffnut pointed out.

"You're a twig, and you came out fine," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. Wondered what happened to you."

She headbutted him.

"OW!"

Hiccup chuckled, devouring his meal. He _was _hungry.

A loud crash sounded behind them, on the deck of the Clubhouse. Toothless growled as the other dragons were on edge, the Riders rushing outside.

The Razorwhip crooned softly, breathing hard as the rider groaned, lying on the wood, braid half its length and armor damaged.

"Heather!" Fishlegs surged forward, helping their friend to her feet. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

She looked up. Her face was bruised, a fresh cut lining her forehead. "I left the Hunters. Hiccup…" Shaking, she grasped a small book from her vest. "This is the cure."

She handed it to him, panting and struggling to stay on her feet.

"What happened to you?" Snotlout asked, worry on his features.

"The Archive in the main base… I found the antidote, but they saw me." She looked down. "I'm sorry. They're coming. They should be here in two days. And Astrid will fight with them."

She fainted.


End file.
